


Breakfast with Angels

by zeroghost007



Series: Feasting With Beings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-follows certain aspects of the show but totally disregards others, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Gabriel Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, My First Fanfic, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Top Gabriel, introduction of my own original characters that play big roles, making it up as I go, set in season 9, slow build Bobby/ Crowley, slow build Sam/ Gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroghost007/pseuds/zeroghost007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story/series takes place during the ninth season. Set in an AU where Bobby, Kevin, and Gabriel never actually died (unbeknownst to the boys), Sam and Dean never parted ways after the Gadreel incident, and the boys' parents hid a shocking secret. The boys have been running into problems trying to find Gadreel, Metatron, and Abaddon's whereabouts. On top of that they are forced to deal with a broken and secretive Castiel, a manipulative Crowley, the Mark of Cain, and a shell-shocking family secret. Basically it all adds up to a typical Winchester shit fest with some surprising twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waterworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this my first fanfic so go easy with the comments, k? Also feedback and any suggestions are welcome. So I'm trying to keep most of the story in line with the show but I'm introducing a major twist with my own original characters that will definitely shake the Winchesters' world. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I would like to state that I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. The only thing I gain from this are the feels and the only thing i claim to own are my own original characters.

Ch. 1 Waterworks

            Cas walked in through the bat cave’s open door and just managed to avoid the leather bound book that flew at his head. Cas sighed and straightened up as he took in the forms of the Winchesters rolling around on the floor of the study, sending various objects flying, beating the shit out of each other while Crowley stood to the side, arms crossed, face impassive as he watched the brothers’ antics.

            “Guys.” Cas said trying to get their attention from his place at the top of the stairs.

            Crowley looked up, grinned evilly, and said in his sarcastic way, “Ah, Castiel. Finally found your way home like a good little doggy?”

            Cas tilted his head at the comment but chose to not to answer. Instead he inclined his head at the two on the floor. “What happened?”

            Crowley straightened up and sighed dramatically, “Well, Moose found a way to track Gadreel, but Squirrel here is too pigheaded to consider it.”

            Cas nodded then strode down the stairs to the floor and pulled Sam and Dean apart. He stepped between the two and took in appearances. Sam had a cut on his left eyebrow, a split upper lip, and a bloody nose. Dean was a little worse off with a broken nose, a split lower lip, and a swelling right eye. Cas sighed and put a hand on each of their shoulders and healed their injuries. Once they were healed Cas stepped back and waited for the tongue lashing he knew he was about to receive.

            “Cas, what the hell?!?” Dean yelled angrily, stepping close to him, eyes flashing like hard emeralds.

            Cas just stood there looking at him, taking in to account the dark circles that seemed etched under his flashing eyes, the harsh lines stretching from his mouth, and the anger that radiated from beneath his skin.

            “…Six months, six friggin’ months Cas!” Dean yelled furiously at him. Cas started focusing back in on what Dean was saying.

            Dean stared at him incredulously as he did so, jaw starting to tick, “Are you even listening to me?!?”

            “Dean…” Cas started to say but was cut short by the look that flashed across the other man’s face. It was a look full of anguish, terror, and happiness that only appeared for a moment before disappearing back behind an angry scowl.

            “Six months, Cas.” Dean said again much quieter than the first time. “I thought…”he started to say but freezes than quickly corrects himself. “We thought you were dead.”

            Cas sighs and lets his head hang down in shame and sadness. “I’m…I’m sorry guys. I didn’t…I don’t…I’m so sorry!” he cries out in a sudden onslaught of anguish and then collapses to his knees and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

            Dean and the other two freeze in shock at the sight of the sobbing angel. Dean is the first to react by dropping to his knees beside the angel and pulling him into his arms. Cas turns and ends up half on Dean’s lap as he wraps his arms around the other man and buries his face against Dean’s shoulder still sobbing, but now also quaking uncontrollably.

            Dean looks up at Sam and Crowley a glint of fear entering his green eyes. “Sammy, get some water. Crowley, scram.”

            Crowley shrugs and ambles off in the direction of the dungeon. Sam however is still standing frozen, staring at Cas.

            “Sam!” Dean yells snapping him out of his moment of panic. “Water. Blanket. Now.” he orders harshly.

            Sam shakes himself, nods curtly, and practically sprints to the bunker’s kitchen. Dean turns his attention back to the broken angel in his arms while the sound of slamming cabinet doors echo from the kitchen along with Sam’s muffled swearing. Cas is still quaking and crying, his face a mask of anguish and his normally sparkling sapphire blue eyes screwed tightly shut.

            Dean swallows to clear his throat of the fear and uncertainty that have become lodged there.

            “C’mon, Cas.” he says gently, standing and slowly pulling the angel to his feet. Dean half carries half drags Cas out of the study and down the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. Dean pauses about halfway down at his closed bedroom door, hesitating then with a look at the angel’s sobbing form, leans him gently against the wall and pushes open the door.

            Dean quickly gathers Cas back up into his arms and walks through the open door and over to his unmade bed and deposits the angel gently onto it. Dean stands at the side of the bed and just looks at him as he curls into a ball around one of Dean’s pillows and sobs into it.

            “Shit, Cas…” Dean says softly as he runs a hand through his short brown hair and closes his eyes briefly, feeling the beginnings of a headache start to pound in his temples.

            “Dean?” Sam asks worriedly from the open doorway. Dean turns to look at him noting the glass of water in his hand. Dean motions for him to set it on the nightstand next to the bed before turning his attention back to Cas. Sam enters the room and puts the glass down, then comes and stands next to Dean.

They both stare down at the curled up angel, who has drifted into a restless sleep, tears still running down his cheeks. “Damn it, Dean,” Sam huffs out tiredly, “What the hell is going on?”

“Hell if I know Sammy,” Dean says, roughly rubbing a hand over his face, then grabbing the blanket laying crumpled at the foot of the bed and gently draws it up to Cas’s shoulders tucking it securely under his chin, “But whatever it is I have a feeling it ain’t good.”


	2. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter. Sorry if it seems a little hasty I've been a little preoccupied trying to get three essays written for school. Comments and feedback are welcome as always. i hope you enjoy it and yes it is somewhat of a filler chapter as most of the drama and other stuff comes out in later chapters.

 

            Dean was woken a few short hours after Cas’s impromptu entrance earlier that evening by a bloodcurdling scream. He bounded up from the wooden chair and table in the bunker’s library where he’d retreated too shortly after Cas had fallen asleep. He rubbed at his eyes, which were blurry and unfocused from sleep, and looked around frantically for the source of the god-awful sound.  The scream rang through the air again and Dean froze when he realized it was coming from the direction of the bedrooms.

            “Shit! Cas!” Dean yelled anxiously as he scrambled across the pitch black library towards the hallway housing the bedrooms, swearing as he rammed his knee into a bookcase’s corner as a result of the room’s darkness.

            He managed to escape the library without further incident and raced down the hallway to his bedroom where more of Cas’s bloodcurdling screams were emanating from. 

            “Dean, what’s wrong?!?” Sam yelled as he ripped open the door to his own bedroom, the light from inside illuminating the hallway a little.     

            Dean raced past him, ignoring the question, and paused a little further down the hallway at the door to his room. Another scream, this one much higher pitched than any of the others, came from beyond the closed door and prompted him to almost break it down as he pushed it open and raced inside.

            Dean’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the room’s dark interior, after the shock of the light from the hallway, but once adjusted they zeroed in on Cas who was sitting upright in the middle of Dean’s bed, swaying slightly back and forth, as screams and fragmented sentences, in what sounded like Enochian, poured from his open mouth. However, it was his glowing blue eyes that made Dean freeze partway into the room, while a shiver of unease crawled up his spine. Dean immediately shook it off and raced over to the bed.          

              “Cas?!?” He said as he practically threw himself down beside the bed making sure not to actually touch the angel, knowing instinctively that touching Cas was the worst thing he could do in this situation. He leaned forward as much as he dared into the other man’s personal space lowering his voice gently, “Hey, Cas. It’s me. Can you hear me buddy?” He swallowed trying to clear the uncertainty from his throat, when he received no answer. “C’mon man, you need to wake up do yah hear me? Dammit Castiel! Wake up!”

            Cas suddenly went rigid as a high pitched keening sound erupted from his mouth and his eyes suddenly flared a brilliant bluish-white that lit up the entire room.

“Shit!’ Dean yelped as the power that suddenly surged outwards from the angel, knocked him backwards onto the floor, hissing in pain as his ass connected hard.

            “Dean!” Sam called out, concern lacing his voice, as he raced from his position by the door to kneel by Dean’s side, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

            Dean shrugged away his little brother’s concern and instead struggled to his feet, battling through an intense wave of dizziness, as he forced his body to move towards the angel. Dean managed to make it to the edge of the bed, then without warning launched himself at Cas, knocking them both off of the bed and onto the floor on the other side of the bed. Cas’s mouth immediately slammed shut and the almost blinding light that had been emanating from him abruptly vanished.     

            Cas came to with the unfamiliar feeling of his vessel struggling to breathe, he blinked a few times gazing up at the ceiling, wondering how he’d come to be lying on the floor with a heavy weight on his chest. He craned his neck to see what was impeding his flow of air and froze when he realized that the bulk on his chest was Dean.  

            “Dean? Wha…What happened?” Cas managed to squeak out, his body tensing slightly as the other man shifted on top of him. Cas swallowed as Dean’s bright green eyes gazed down at him and that little smirk he always seemed to wear appeared, another feeling surging through him, this one not quite so unpleasant.

            “Welcome back you sonabitch,” Dean said happily, gazing down at the rumpled angel, shifting slightly on top of him but making no move to get up, “Thought we’d lost yah for a second there.”

            Cas looked at him, a confused expression on his face, and opened his mouth to speak, when Sam suddenly flopped down on the recently vacated mattress and gazed down at the two of them, a smirk etched on his face saying in an amused voice, “Well, Dean I knew you were hot for him, but I honestly didn’t think you’d resort to jumping his bones this quickly.”

            Cas froze, as a ruby color rushed to his pale cheeks, and Dean’s head snapped up to glare at his pain in the ass little brother almost snarling as he said, “What the hell, Sam?”

            Sam cackled gleefully and Dean jumped to his feet, roaring as he tackled his brother to ground, ready to beat the ever-loving shit outta him. Sam let out a muffled yelp as he hit the floor with Dean on top of him, fist pulled back ready to knock him into oblivion. Sam quickly flipped them so that the roles were reversed pinning Dean’s arms down to avoid eating one of his older brother’s infamous knuckle sandwiches.    

            “Dude, calm down I was joking!” Sam said as he was sent flying off of his older brother and into the wall.

            “Bitch!” Dean managed to gasp out as he lay on the floor gasping like a fish out of water.

            “Jerk…” Sam said with a groan as he sat up slowly against the wall he had just smashed into.

            “Um…Guys?” Cas asked from where he now stood next to the bed, a look of utter confusion on his face as he looked at the two of them, head tilted in that way of his.

            Dean let out a hoarse bark of laughter and a groan as he forced himself to sit up. “Cas, I think that’s our line. I mean what the hell man! You almost went psycho angel on us.”

            Cas’s eyes widened in shock, “What? I don’t…I don’t remember going crazy.”

            Dean laughed and shook his head as he stood, walking slowly over to where Sam sat slumped against the wall, reaching a hand down and hauling him to his feet. “Well, Cas, I was sort of expectin’ that.”

            Sam stood up slowly with Dean’s help and looked over at him, “Cas, you were sleeping as far as we know then you started screaming bloody murder and when we came in your eyes were glowing blue-white and you were mumbling in Enochian. I mean seriously, not ringing any bells?”

            Cas just shook his head no, a frown forming on his face as a memory flashed inside his head, but before he could grab hold of it, it vanished. He grunted a little as he cleared his throat and looked at them, “All I remember was feeling a bunch of what you humans call guilt, then there was this feeling of sorrow…and…and…” he dropped his gaze to floor, going quiet.

            “‘And’ what, Cas?” Dean said as he took a step closer to him.

            Cas looked up a lost look in his eyes, “I can only think of it as what you guys call terror.”

            Dean and Sam gazed at him in utter shock. Sam being the first to break the quiet, “But Cas, what could terrify an angel?”

            Cas just shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, “I…I don’t know Sam,” He said as he made himself meet their searching gazes, “But whatever or rather whoever it was…it completely made me lose control trying to protect myself from it.”

            The brothers looked at each other worriedly, knowing that whatever was able to make an angel terrified was bad news indeed. 


End file.
